War
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Hi, I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke. I was a normal teenager, age 18, living a normal life. Or so I thought. A war is starting, deadly and ready to kill innocents. The General is making us fight for Japan against our will. To be soldiers. It will be fine, and we'll all come out of this in one piece, right? Wrong. (Warning: Violent and bloody scenes. In Tsurugi K's POV. Mainly KyouTen.)


I've been dying to publish this fic, but I've tried to restrict myself to finish all the other fics first-

J: In which you failed miserably.

I know... This is just to tempting to publish!

J: Evidently.

This story will be written in Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV. Just so you readers know.

J: Roze Hime-sama does not own any characters of Inazuma Eleven. They all belong to Level-5.

Correct! And just a little warning... Violent content included in this story.

* * *

War Ch.1

Hi, I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke. You know me from Raimon Junior High, when we overturned Ishido Shuuji, now known as Gouenji Shuuya, from the position of the Holy Emperor. And then, Raimon formed a team with some others to make the strongest team in history, Chrono Storm, to fight off the Second Stage Children from the future.

Then, I went off with Shindou and Tenma to join Shinsei Inazuma Japan, as we fought against teams from the world. Now, I'm eighteen years old. You probably think, 'Oh, you must have joined a couple of pro leagues and have been living a great life." Right? Wrong. What happened next was totally unexpected. Something that would change the lives of every single human living on Earth. So let us take a journey back to the start, to where the mayhem and trouble all began…

_Rows and rows of desks and chairs lined the hall. Students started walking in for the Japan National Exam. Among the students was a thin girl with a huge black bag._

"_Settle down, students. Please take out your stationary equipment and put your bag under you chair."_

_Quietly, the students obeyed. Nobody noticed the queer object stuck onto the underside of their chairs. The thin girl slipped a tiny silver box into her hand, clutching it tightly, in anticipation of what she was about to do._

"_The Japan National Exam will start now."_

_Students bent their heads over their respective papers. The constant ticking of the clock echoed through the hall. Suddenly, the students looked up. Apart from the ticking of the clock, they could also hear multiple sounds, ticking at different intervals, ticking sinisterly like a human heart beating in the last of its life._

_Noticing the weird behavior of the students, the examiner frowned. "Carry on. You have to manage your time well."_

_The students heeded his words and continued on. All of a sudden, the scraping sound of a chair being flung back onto the ground could be heard. The sound successfully captured everyone's attention, and they all turned towards the source of it. The thin girl had stood up, holding the silver box up into the air, twisting it around deliberately__ for everyone to see._

_A burly security guard recognized the object, and gasped out loudly. "Hey, kid. Don't move, don't touch the detonator…" He started walking forwards, arms outstretched, trying in vain to grab the girl._

_He never got there. With a loud bang, the exam hall exploded. Bombs detonated everywhere, blowing off limbs of the innocent students. The walls started to crumble. Dust clouds could be seen everywhere. Somewhere else, a fire broke out, its flames licking hungrily at the wooden floor and desks. When the dust settled, a horrible, inhumane massacre emerged from the smoke. The dead bodies lay there, their limbs, heads, parts of their bodies, eternal organs—all scattered around the bloody hall._

_The thin girl stood still, quietly. There was a crazed look in her eyes. A thin trickle of blood ran from her mouth, running down her chin. "For -!" She croaked, spitting out some blood in the process, the last part of her sentence lost in static. Then, the girl's body fell apart, severed in three different places, a sickly smile on her face._

_The sirens started wailing like mourners at a funeral, screams could be heard, and pandemonium broke out._

_The girl's severed head rolled into the plain view of the security camera that was recording the whole bombing, surprisingly unscathed, showing the bomber's last smile, frozen for all eternity. Then, the screen fizzed out into nothingness, fading away in static, the camera finally crumbling to pieces, succumbing to its fate, but not before recording down an important fragment of history, completing its final work._

You're probably wondering why that memory was showed, right? That was a clip of a student bombing, broadcasted on every channel on the planet. And you could call that the beginning of World War Three. Sighing, I switched the channel.

'_Headlines of the Inazuma Post: Student suicide bombing kills hundreds of innocent students…"_

"_America has received more threats from North Korea, on the matter of starting a nuclear war…"_

"_Suicide bombing in Japan: mysterious bomber—nationality still to be determined…"_

"_More riots in parts of Brazil, hundreds injured and an unknown number of people killed…"_

"_Countries fighting each other diplomatically for Iraq's vast amount of precious oil…"_

Honestly. News nowadays is just a little bit _too _depressing.

"Give me that," a voice suddenly said. A pale hand reached out and snatched the remote control from me.

"Nii-san!" I protested. Ever since a couple of years back, when Yuuchi had received his surgery for his legs, he's been getting more big-brotherly and annoying. Pros: He can play soccer with me. Cons: He keeps on butting his nose into my business, like asking me when I'm going to bring Tenma home and introduce him to our parents.

Seriously, they already know Tenma. They know I've been dating him for a long time already, and they've approved. I do not need to host a Matsukaze and Tsurugi family meeting, just as Nii-san suggested I should do…

"This stuff is boring and depressing," complained Yuuchi as he switched the television off.

I leapt up and grabbed the remote. "But the news is important!"

Yuuchi chuckled and gently twisted the remote control out of my hands. I scowled. "Kyousuke, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh, shoot!" I shot a look at the digital watch my parents gave me for my birthday. "I'm late for practice!"

"Yep, thought so." Yuuchi nodded knowingly.

"Nii-san!" I shouted as I got my soccer gear and ran out of the house. I could still hear Yuuchi laughing at my idiocy of not watching the time more carefully. I ran down the sidewalk, eager to get to practice.

"Tsurugi!" A car honked, and I stopped in the middle of the street.

"Hi, Shindou-san." I nodded to Shindou, who was sitting in his comfortable limo.

"You're going to be late if you walk. You know that, right?" Shindou asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"I know," I grumbled under my breath. "Nii-san practically threw me out of the house."

Shindou snorted. "Get in. I'll give you a ride."

Giving in, I nodded. I got into the car and slammed the door shut. Shindou's driver took off in the direction of our destination.

"Tell me, Shindou-san." I raised an eyebrow. "You're nineteen, you have a driving license, and you choose not to drive?"

"That's because Ranmaru told me off for texting him while driving." Shindou grinned.

"Why, that's funny indeed!" I smirked. "I thought you'd love giving your dear _girlfriend_, Kirino Ranmaru, a ride too."

Shindou glared at me. "First off, Kirino's a boy. I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. Secondly, you're the one to talk! Missing Tenma-chan lately?"

I growled. We sat there in a heated silence, before erupting into peals of laughter. Shindou and I have gotten customized to each other's blunt wit and frequent ribbing, often on the topics of our boyfriends. Over the years, we've become very good friends.

Shindou smiled. "Well, that was another frequent topic of our's done off."

I nodded. We've made a list of things we were bound to mention in conversation, making a mental check-up on things that we've missed.

Our destination arrived soon. Saying a quick thank-you and goodbye to Shindou's driver, we hurried to the soccer field.

"Hi, Takuto, Tsurugi!" Kirino was the first one to greet us, visibly happy when he saw his boyfriend.

"Ranmaru." Shindou's eyes instantly brightened up. He made his way towards Kirino.

Turning away, I gave the two lovebirds a little bit of peace. I was pondering about Tenma's whereabouts, since he didn't seem to be in the line of my vision. He usually turned up first for soccer practice.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I heard someone chuckle lightly into my back.

"Hi, Kyousuke." Tenma's voice rang out from behind me.

Smiling, I spun around and kissed his cheek. "Tenma."

"Oi!" Endou-kantoku yelled. "Stop acting so lovey-dovey and start your warm-ups!"

Tenma grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me to where our friends had gathered. I let him lead me there.

Endou-san, Kazemaru-san and Gouenji-san were observing our weekly practice. Even though some of us were in different schools, we still met up once a week to play soccer with each other.

_It was such a normal day… With no sense of foreboding. Everything was fine, wasn't it? Just a practical weekend, playing soccer with close friends. No one could predict what would happen next._

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" A strong and sturdy man shouted, slamming his hand down on the office desk, making papers fly away.

His assistant flinched. "I'm sorry, General, but the identity of the bomber is still unknown…"

The General howled. "Do a full database on the goddamn girl! And you'd better find out her nationality, or else…" He trailed off, his knuckles crackling together.

The assistant whimpered and dashed away, speaking rapidly into his cleverly-hidden earpiece. The door swung shut behind the scurrying man.

With a huff, the General sat back down in his office chair. "I might have to pass a rule to gather more soldiers for the upcoming war…" He said, stroking his beard. "Age range… Hmm, 18 years old to 40 years old? And I might allow females to fight, that is, if they are stupid enough to fight for this miserable excuse of a country."

The General got up and picked up the old telephone hanging on the wall. Grunting, he pressed the telephone to his ear. "Carter? Yes, we are still finding out more information about the bomber… Maybe they are targeting the allies of America, starting from Japan. You'd better bring in your superior to talk to me!" He barked.

_Trouble was brewing, getting deeper and thicker by the second. The war was starting soon, and not a single citizen in the cities around the world knew about it. The starting flag had gone down, silently, without a warning. It would be a war that would eventually destroy the whole world._

* * *

Has anyone got any idea of what I've written? I'm working on the last chapter of Literally and the last bits of Not Alone now...

J: She's going to do her best to restrict herself from immediatly typing up the second chapter of this story.

Reviews, please!


End file.
